A bunch of authors from a mailing list who...
by TasChiri fangirls
Summary: ....made a really messed up Tasuki/Chichiri fic....That's the whole title....or what I gave it and that's just what it is...Yaoi full!


  
  


D/C: None of us own Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Note: This fic is has been written by a bunch of great authors, working   
together on a mailing list. It's a Tasuki/Chichiri mailing list so if you   
wish to join go right ahead cause we love to see new people. Please   
r/r!...and yes we will be doing more fics together hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" We'll have a New Year's party!!!"Miaka told her friends. All the seishis blinked and stared at the Miko. It was two days before New years and the little Miko was as hyper as ever  
  
"A what?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"A PARTY! FOR NEW YEAR'S!! In my world we have a huge party to ring in the new year, you laugh and talk all about the year that has just passed with friends and family. You sip Champagne all night and at 12:00 you give your love a kiss!" Miaka glanced to Tamahome with a sly smile.  
  
"Can we have sake?" Tasuki asked standing between Nuriko and Chichiri.  
  
" We can if you promise not to get drunk again like last time we had a party, remember last time? You did a strip tease for everyone." Miaka giggled, remembering the drunk Tasuki on the table taking off his clothes was just so funny.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't mind...."Nuriko laughed and Tasuki flushed a deep red.   
Chichiri frowned at the comment.  
  
"I think it's a splendid idea Miaka!" Hotohori smiled to the girl, he would   
do whatever she asked.  
  
"GREEEEAAAAATTTT!!!!!"Miaka giggled." Let's begin the preparation than!  


Miaka ordered everyone out of the room to go and get the things necessary for the party that would take place the next day. Tasuki stayed behind and sat on the steps of the thrown room, he sat and pondered for a minute....Miaka said something about a kiss...You kiss your loved one. Tasuki blushed lightly and thought about a certain monk until footsteps were heard coming closer...  
  
Tasuki looked up at the sound and cursed under hisbreath when he saw Nuriko coming towards him with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

Nuriko peered at his face, "Why are you blushing?"

Tasuki blinked and looked away, "Who says I'm blushing?"

"I say."Tasuki looked up at Nuriko's teasing grin with a glare.

"So....."

"So what?!"

"Who are you thinking about?"  
"None of your damn business!" He spat out. He got up and started walking away, but Nuriko followed him.

"Come on! Tellme!Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!!"

"No!"

"Pleeeaaaaaaaase?" Nuriko whined in a high pitched voice.

"Why are you so fucking curious?"

"It's my womanly side!"

Tasuki raised an eyebrow, "Your womanly side?"

Nuriko gave him a pout, "Don't change the subject! Come on! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Tasuki covered his ears, "Argh! Just shut up! Why do you care if I'm thinking about Chichiri or not?"

Nuriko stopped, a slow smile playing on his lips. Tasuki was confused at first, until he realize what he had just said. "Ah, fuck."

"You like Chichiri?"

"No... I mean yes! I mean.... don't tell anyone!!!"

Nuriko burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh, man, am I ever gonna have fun tonight! Haha!"

"What? What are you gonna do tonight?"

Nuriko grinned up at the bandit, "Don't you worry, just leave eeeeeverything to me!"

Nuriko walked away without giving Tasuki time to respond further. Wait 'till he told Houki about this! He was gonna have soooo much fun planning a way to get those two together! Tasuki cursed again as Nuriko walked away. What the hell was he planning? He better not tell anyone! With a sigh, Tasuki began heading towards his room.  
  
  
As Tasuki opened the door to his room he sighed. He plopped down on his bed and sighed again, and even louder this time. He knew Nuriko was plotting something, and he wasn't sure whether this annoyed him or not. He had had this thing for Chichiri for a while now, and he had kept telling himself that he would tell the monk but each time he had found some excuse not to. Now maybe he would be able to tell him, or at least have Nuriko do it for him.  
  
It was late and Tasuki could feel sleep beginning to cloud his eyes. He took off his shirt, as he got ready for bed. He lifted up the sheets to his bed and slid in between. As his eyelids drooped he wondered exactly what Nuriko had in mind. His last thought before drifting off to dream land was about Chichiri, and he slept with a smile spread across his face.  



End file.
